


Kara Loves to make Lena Smile

by Earthling3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Maybe even sexy, One Shot Collection, probably no smut though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthling3/pseuds/Earthling3
Summary: Kara loves to make Lena smile, or laugh, or blush, or to surprise her. Anything to get a reaction that Lena can't control. It's best when Lena reacts in front of other people.





	1. Nutrition Is Important

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm working on two more-or-less serious stories, and this idea jumped on me out of nowhere. I wrote the first chapter in about 20 minutes based on an idea I had during dinner. I have a half-dozen or so additional ideas for one-shot chapters, most of which should be at least partially funny. Who knows what this will look like if and when I'm ever done with it. I'm my own editor, and welcome constructive criticism of all types. Hope you like it.

Kara smiled down at her sleepy girlfriend. “Sorry I have to take off so early, but it seems that J’onn got wind of an alien gang’s plans for some kind of unpleasantness this morning, and Supergirl has to be on patrol in about ten places at the same time.”

Lena reached up to her with grabby hands. “Kiss. Want kiss.”

Kara’s smile registered three events at the EXO neutrino detector, 950 miles away in New Mexico. She leaned in and softly kissed Lena, nipping lightly at her lower lip as she pulled away. “Have fun at your meetings today, sweetheart. I’ll be thinking of you while I’m chasing the bad guys.” She grinned and licked Lena’s nose.

“Eww! Kara, you’re such a weirdo!” Lena laughed as she wiped her nose on the pillowcase.

“Yes, but you love me anyway.”

“You know I do, baby. You can’t even imagine how much I love you. Now go on out there and kick some ass!” Lena was still blinking the sleep out of her eyes as Kara waved and took off out the window, grinning like a Cheshire cat the whole time. Lena smiled and hugged her pillow as she watched her girlfriend fly off.

She stretched, and rubbed her head a little, shaking off the cobwebs. _How did I ever get so lucky,_ she thought. _She is the most beautiful person on the planet. How in the world did she ever choose me?_ She shook her head and made her way into the shower.

After getting dressed, she sat down in the kitchen, and poured herself a bowl of cereal for a quick breakfast before heading in to L-Corp for another round of the endless battles with the Board, investors, and partners. Halfway through the bowl she started giggling, and very nearly blew cereal out through her nose.

She was still chuckling when she got out of her limo in front of the L-Corp office tower. She managed to rein it in for the trip across the lobby and into the elevator. Thankfully, she was alone inside when the next fit hit her, but she managed to keep it together as she greeted her assistant outside her office.

“Good morning, Jess. Any surprises on the schedule today?”

“No, Ms. Luthor,” the young woman replied. “You have your usual nine o’clock with Product Development; then at ten it’s the final review of the quarterly financial report; and the conference call with the UK branch at eleven. Then you’re free until the two-thirty meeting with the team leaders for the new drone design. I’m holding two open slots – one o’clock and four o’clock – in case anything comes up.”

“Thank you, Jess, you’re amazing. I’ll be in my office, as usual.”

She walked in and closed the door, thinking about her first meeting. Product Development was supposed to be looking into nutritional supplements for weight loss … and she started giggling again. “Kara, I’m going to get you for this,” she snickered to herself.

Meanwhile, as Lena strained her Luthor training to the limits (as well as probably spraining her anti-grin muscles) trying to keep a straight face through her meetings (and putting herself on mute three separate times during her conference call), Kara was humming to herself and smiling while she cheerfully put a stop to the alien gang’s mayhem before it got off the ground.

“Now, now, you really don’t want to do that. It makes people mad when you steal their stuff, even if it’s not specifically theirs, like with bank money. Come on, let’s go meet some nice people at the DEO.” She was humming a simple little tune she had made up on the spur of the moment, casually grabbing the gang members in groups of two or three at a time and depositing them in the DEO’s prisoner transport vehicles. She seemed to be about as worked up over it as she would have been while doing the dishes. “Hum te tum, dum de tum,” she hummed to herself. The gang members were infuriated by her lackadaisical attitude, but Kara didn’t even notice. She was thinking of Lena, and looking forward to spending another evening with her, and another night in her bed. Kara really, really loved Lena.

After finishing with the gang, she busied herself for the rest of the day rescuing a cat from a rooftop, helping a construction crew lay a culvert, and visiting a children’s cancer ward in one of National City’s hospitals. She knew Lena would be arriving at home around six, having listened in on her L-Corp office with her super hearing at a few strategic moments throughout the day. She had caught Lena giggling a couple of times, and couldn’t help but grin in sympathy (much to the confusion of two gang members at one point). She checked over the city from fairly high up one last time before heading back to Lena’s penthouse, arriving a few minutes ahead of her.

Lena opened the door and walked into her living room. “Kara? Are you here? I am _so_ going to kill you.”

Kara emerged from the kitchen with her best “Lena smile” fully activated. “What? You’re not going to kill me, you love me!”

Lena feigned anger as she stomped into the kitchen. “All day, Kara. Through meetings and conference calls I had this stuck in my head. All day. I think I sprained something trying not to grin like an idiot while face-to-face with people who work for me, discussing important stuff!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kara managed to look scandalized. “I would never do anything to make your day more difficult. Honest!”

Lena scowled at her, and opened the cupboard. She reached in and pulled out a box of ‘Fat Free Cinnamon Toasty Oats,’ and held it up to Kara. “And who am I to suppose did this, Miss Danvers?”

She pointed to the front of the box, where the word “Fat” had been modified by adding a small upward-pointing arrow between the “a” and the “t,” with the letter “r” written in above.

“Seriously, Kara? Fart-free cereal?”

Kara giggled. “What? I was just doodling.” She giggled some more. “You were laughing at it all day. I heard you. I love it when you laugh.” And she reached out and dragged Lena in for a kiss and a hug.

Lena chuckled, and sighed into Kara’s shoulder. “You are such a dork, Kara Danvers. What am I going to do with you?”

“Well, I can think of a few things we can do to each other…” Kara nipped Lena’s earlobe.

It was going to be a good night.


	2. Hot Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty hot when Supergirl cools off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lena.

# Hot Stuff

Summer in National City was always hot, but this was getting out of hand. There had been four straight days of temperatures in excess of 115 degrees, and Kara was at her wits’ end. “Winn, you’ve got to do something. Supergirling uses a lot of energy, and generates a lot of extra heat in the process. My super suit is awesome, you know I love it, but it doesn’t _breathe_. In this heat, I feel like I’m suffocating when I’m chasing someone down or beating them up. You know I’m always hot anyways, and this weather is just killing me.” 

“Everyone knows that Supergirl is super hot, Kara,” Winn winked at her. 

“Winn, I’m serious!” Kara stamped her foot hard enough to make their drinks jiggle on the table. Fortunately, the other patrons at the little coffee shop were too busy complaining to each other about the heat to notice anything unusual. “You have to help me!” 

“Fear not, beautiful hero person,” Winn said in his best TV newscaster voice. “I’ve actually been working on a lightweight Kevlar/cotton blend fabric to contain fragments when a bomb squad has to detonate a device in a public area. It won’t absorb impacts, but it’s virtually impenetrable, and impossible to tear. It should _breathe_ nicely, and I can probably whip up a summer super suit for you without too much trouble. Give me two days, OK?” 

“That sounds awesome!!” Kara beamed at him. “I just hope I can make it that long without melting into a little puddle. Thank you so much!” 

True to his word, two days later at the DEO Winn handed Kara a folded square of blue and red fabric. 

“OK, Kara, here’s your new suit. As you can tell, it’s much lighter than the original. I gave you short sleeves, and it’s also a bit looser, to give you a little ‘air conditioning’ inside it, if you know what I mean.” 

“Oh, Winn, that sounds perfect!” Winn adjusted his sunglasses to protect his retinas from Kara’s Grade Twenty smile. “I’m gonna go try it on, and take it for a spin around the city.” She sped off to the women’s locker room. 

When she emerged thirty seconds later, she asked, “So what do you think?” Agent Vasquez replied with a wolf whistle from the opposite side of the room. “Hey, no heckling from the peanut gallery!” Vasquez grinned and turned back to her tablet. 

Winn said, “It looks good from here, Supergirl. How does it feel?” 

“It feels awesome, Winn.” She twirled, showing off her new duds. “I love the short sleeves. That alone is a humongous improvement for the hot weather, and the cape is so much lighter, too! Thank you _so_ much! You’re the best.” She wrapped Winn up in a patented Supergirl super-hug, which left him gasping for breath. 

“Oof, you’re welcome, Kara. Anything for National City’s super-est hero.” 

Kara skipped down the hallway and out onto the balcony, and promptly launched herself into the sky. It was another scorchingly hot day, 117 degrees in the shade, and there wasn’t any shade up where she was flying. 

_“More like frying,”_ she thought. _“This is way better than the other suit, but it doesn’t do anything for my legs. I’m still stuck in these monster boots, and these damn tights aren’t exactly fishnets._

__

__

_“Hmm. I wonder…”_

Kara swooped off to her apartment. 

*****

“And it looks like even Supergirl has been affected by the heat wave in National City. Here she is, putting out the warehouse fire this afternoon in the port district. It seems she’s gotten herself a new short-sleeved shirt, and her cape looks different, too. I’d say she’s looking pretty cool, wouldn’t you, Dave?” 

Lena switched off the afternoon news broadcast, picked up her phone, and fired off a quick text to her girlfriend. 

**IceCreamQueen: Just saw u on the news. Lookin super hot in ur new shirt <3! Come on over when ur done. I have a conf call but should be a short one. Lemonade in pitcher on balcony, will join u there?**

Two minutes later, her phone buzzed with a reply. 

**Special_K: Lemonade!!!!!! <3<3<3<3!!! Be there in 10!! =)**

Lena chuckled as she set a large pitcher of pink lemonade and ice on the balcony’s drink table, along with a couple of glasses. She went back inside her office and sat down at her desk, glancing at her watch to confirm it was almost time to log in for her videoconference. She opened the application, clicked the link and entered her passcode, and soon was elbow deep in a presentation from L-Corp’s London office about their proposed expansion of a medical facility. She was peripherally aware of Kara landing on the balcony a few minutes later, but she didn’t look up from the chart on her screen and the young analyst discussing its implications. When he started winding down, she looked over to signal to Kara that she would be just another minute, and she froze, her eyes flying open. 

“Th-, um, thank you, Eric,” she interrupted, struggling to maintain her composure. “I’ve seen everything I need to see on this.” 

He and his team could see that her eyes were clearly not looking at her laptop. “Is everything alright, Ms. Luthor?” 

“Y-yes, Eric, everything is fine, thank you. I’ll be recommending to the Board that we proceed according to your proposal. I’m afraid I must sign off now, sorry for the sudden exit. Something has just come up here. Goodbye.” She closed the application and took a deep, shaky breath. 

“Kara, are you trying to give me a heart attack? I mean, I’ve seen your arms before, and I know they’re incredible, so I was ready for that. But have you been dressed like this all day?” Her nostrils were flared and she was almost panting at the apparition before her. 

Kara looked up and innocently said, “What? I was just trying to cool off a little. When I felt what a difference the short sleeves made, I just had to do something to cool off my, um, bottom half, too. I remembered I had these from last year’s costume party, and they’re great!” She began to bring her leg down from where she’d had it positioned with her foot on the chair, as she adjusted the fastener that held her lacy black stockings to her garter belt. “These are so much more comfortable than my tights were.” 

“Oh. My. God. Kara, you’re killing me here.” Lena’s knees were shaking as she practically drooled at the side-bum view. “Please tell me you weren’t flying around the city with no underwear.” 

Kara giggled and started to blush. “Well, maybe just a little. Only on my way over here. I knew the news guys would be filming me at the fire.” She grinned and fluffed her skirt. 

Lena grabbed the edge of the door, barely managing to avoid falling down. “Inside. Bedroom. Now,” she gasped. “At least one of us is going to be screaming in five minutes, and it’s not soundproof out here.” 

Later, she made a fresh pitcher of lemonade, because no one likes warm lemonade. 


	3. Cell Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara run into each other at a nightclub. Mutual attraction ensues, with internal panic and flusteration. (That's my word, but feel free to borrow it.) You'll also meet my version of the new character in Supercorp, Lena's Internal Voice. And I must shamefully admit that I, too, have now fallen into the Pit of Eternal Doomnation. I used the phrase "like-likes." *sigh* Oh well. At least nobody smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dropped this into the Smile group, because it kind of fits. Apparently I still haven't figured out how to write a story with more than two characters, although this one does have some Sanvers shadow figures, so I guess that's a start. Hope you like it.
> 
> For all the lawyers out there - I own nothing. This is all for free, and all for fun.

# Cell Phone

“Hi, Lena!” Kara smiled brilliantly upon seeing her best friend. “I didn’t expect to see you here, are you slumming tonight or something?” She drew Lena into a brief one-armed hug, being careful not to spill the drink she held in her other hand.

“Can’t a girl go out to a nice club without being harassed from the peanut gallery?” Lena smiled back, returning the hug with slightly-more-than-platonic enthusiasm. “You really clean up nice, Miss Danvers,” she grinned, stepping back and taking in Kara’s outfit. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear this look. That dress is absolutely stunning.” 

Kara blushed prettily. She was wearing a very snug (and very short) black cocktail dress with medium-high black heels, silver bangles on her right wrist and a double-wraparound snake arm bracelet on her left bicep. A silver chevron necklace and big silver hoop earrings completed the look. Her hair hung free, falling in gentle curls around her shoulders. Lena drank it in, thinking inappropriate thoughts and praying that Kara wouldn’t notice how her neck was coloring slightly behind her ears. _Dangerous territory there, Luthor. She’s straight. Don’t freak out or you’ll freak her out._

“Thank you, Lena, it’s sweet of you to say that. You look very nice, too,” Kara’s blush deepened, as she nervously fidgeted with her bangles while trying not to leer too obviously. Lena was wearing a knee-length pale green dress with a slight flare, with a swirling silver design wrapping around and down. Her only jewelry was a pair of jade drop earrings and a matching bracelet, and she had a black choker for a dramatic effect. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. _Come on, Kara, don’t be ridiculous. She’s your best friend, and she’s straight. Don’t scare her away._ She downed the rest of her drink, and set the glass on the bar. It didn’t help.

They both wrestled silently with their inner turmoil for a moment. Lena was the first to recover.

“So what brings you out tonight, dressed to kill and all alone?” she asked. “I thought you were more the stay-at-home-and-watch-Netflix type.”

“Well, truthfully, that was my first choice. But my sister was going on her first real date with her new, um, sort-of girlfriend? I don’t know if they’re really girlfriends yet, but Alex sure wants them to be. But anyway, she was scared that she’d get stood up, and scared that if she didn’t get stood up that Maggie wouldn’t be comfortable, or that she’d just leave, or a thousand other things, so she wanted me to come along for moral support, I guess. Anyhow, they seem to be hitting it off really well. That’s them out on the dance floor.”

Lena looked over to where Kara was pointing, and saw a dark-haired couple swaying to the music, arms around each other, foreheads together, and soft smiles on their lips.

“I’m pretty sure I could bang a couple of trash can lids together beside them and neither one would notice.”

Lena couldn’t help but grin at Kara’s comment. “Yes, it’s really obvious that they like each other. I guess that means you’re free to hang out with me?” She looked at Kara with hope in her eyes.

Kara beamed at her. “That would be awesome! I love being with you! … hanging out with you, I mean, um, you know, not _being_ with you, because you know, we’ve never, um, I mean, you’re not … oh, crap, why can’t I ever just be normal when I’m talking to you?” She was blushing furiously now, completely mortified at her inappropriate babbling. “I’m sorry, Lena. I just really like you, and I keep thinking that I’m saying something wrong, or that you’ll think I meant something or didn’t mean something different from what I actually meant, or … shit.” Kara hung her head so her hair hid her face. “Sorry.”

Lena bit her lip, and took Kara’s hand. “Kara, honey, don’t worry about it. You’re adorable when you ramble like that. And I love being with you, too, even if we’ve never _‘um, you know.’_ You’re my absolute best friend in the world. You don’t have to worry that I might take something the wrong way. I know you, and you’re the nicest person I’ve ever met. I know that no matter how flustered or confused you might be, you would never say anything to hurt me on purpose.” _She was totally insinuating that she’s been thinking about us as a romantic possibility. You KNOW you heard it, Luthor. Don’t chicken out now, this is your big chance._ Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara on the cheek, right at the corner of her lips. “Would you like to dance?”

Kara looked up, surprise on her face and a spark of hope in her eyes. “Really? I – I mean, yes! I’d love to dance with you!” Her embarrassment forgotten, she looked Lena in the eyes and practically _glowed_ at her. She reached for Lena’s hand, and had to restrain herself from skipping out to the dance floor.

The band was starting a bluesy song, and they slid easily into each other’s arms, smiling and looking at one another and blushing, much like they had seen Alex and Maggie doing. The first dance led to a second, and a third, until Lena finally had to ask for a time-out. “I’m sorry, Kara, but I have to sit for a couple of minutes. These shoes are absolutely murdering my feet.”

“Oh, of course! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize … Come on, there’s a couple of stools open at the bar. We can sit and have a drink.” She led Lena over to the seats she had spotted, glaring a couple of guys away from them as they approached.

“Uff,” Lena groaned as she sat down. “My poor feet. Whoever invented high heels for women is probably roasting in hell.”

As Kara was turning to sit beside her, her cell phone rang. Lena was surprised to hear the tone, because Kara didn’t have a purse, and there was certainly no room for a pocket on her dress. Kara nonchalantly reached under her dress, and pulled her phone out from somewhere. 

Lena’s brain shut down. Her mouth hung open, her eyes widened, pupils dilated as wide as they could go. A red-hot flush crept up her neck, across her face and up past her hairline. She forgot how to breathe.

Kara, oblivious to Lena’s plight, read a quick text from her sister. “Alex says she’s leaving with Maggie, and to not expect to hear from her until some time tomorrow. Wow, that’s great! I guess they really did hit it off!” She typed a quick OK, with a few emojis for luck, and reached back under her skirt to make her phone disappear again.

“Uh, ng, uuhh,” said Lena. “Wh… what, … how … uhm … ?” _Oh, well done, Lena. You are one of the richest and most powerful women on the planet. You can reduce politicians, diplomats and royalty to tears with an eyebrow, but a pretty girl flashes a leg, and you can’t string two intelligible syllables together. A red-letter day if ever there was one._ “I … Kara?”

“Lena? Are you OK? What’s wrong?” Kara’s genuine concern somehow managed to draw the focus of Lena’s awareness away from her skirt and snap her back into reality. “Lena?”

“Oh. My. God.” She was practically hyperventilating now. “Kara, I … I can’t. I just can’t. I hope you won’t hate me for saying this, or think I’m weird or anything, but sweet baby Jesus, that was the most incredibly hot thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I hope I’m not freaking you out because I’m gay, and I know you don’t know that about me, or didn’t until just now anyway, but I just … omigod. You just reached under, and Jesus – legs, and thighs, and _garters_ …” She put her hand to her mouth, to stop her from drooling on herself. “My God, Kara. I’m so sorry if this upsets you, but you have just destroyed me for other women, possibly for the rest of my life.” It was Lena’s turn to hang her head. She pulled out her ponytail to give herself a curtain to hide behind.

Kara had been worried, but as Lena fought her way through her revelation, her expression slowly changed from concern to surprise, a smile slowly growing on her face. _She likes me. Not just friendly-likes, she LIKE-likes me._ “Lena? Lena, look at me.” She reached out and gently brushed Lena’s hair back behind her ear. Placing her hand on Lena’s cheek, she slowly tipped her face up until their eyes met. “It’s OK, Lena. I’m not exactly straight, either. And I like you, too. A lot.” 

She kept her hand on Lena’s cheek as she leaned forward, asking with her eyes. Lena’s eyes widened, and she glanced quickly down at Kara’s approaching lips and back up to her eyes again. A sound somewhere between a whine and a moan escaped her throat as their lips brushed together, and then they were lost. They didn’t care that the bartender was waiting for their order. They didn’t care that Alex and Maggie were passing behind them on their way to the door, elbowing each other and giggling like schoolgirls. They only knew, both of them, that this kiss felt like home. It felt like something they had been waiting for forever, like sunshine, like warm cocoa on a cold morning, like water in the desert, like happiness.

“Oh my god, Kara,” Lena whispered when they finally came up for air. “I have wanted to kiss you for so long. I knew it would be good, but honestly, I had no idea anything could feel _that_ good. My god, I’m sweating. I feel like I just won the Superbowl or something.”

“I know what you mean. I feel like I’m floating. Like the only reason I’m not bouncing off the ceiling right now is because I’m holding on to you. I really hope I’m not dreaming, because I don’t think I’m brave enough to kiss you for the first time again.” She pressed their lips together again. “The second time, though, no sweat.” She grinned and rubbed her nose against Lena's.

Lena smiled back at her, feeling like she might sprain something from smiling too hard. “Can we go back to my place, maybe, and practice kissing for the rest of the night? I’d like to make sure I know how to do it right.”

Kara’s eyebrows nearly disappeared. “Do you really mean it? – um, I mean, omigosh …” She frantically tried to rein herself in. _Just breathe, Kara. You can do this._ “Lena, there is nothing in this world that I would rather do than go home with you, and kiss you and hold you for hours and hours. But first, I really, really have to pee. Want to come with?”

Lena grinned and chuckled, still flushed from kissing. With mock seriousness, she said, “I would follow you anywhere, Kara. Even to the ladies’ room in a National City nightclub.”

Later, as they left the club, Kara started to reach for the hem of her dress. “Do you want me to call us an Uber?”

Lena grabbed her hand. “Oh my God, Kara, don’t do that again or you’ll have to carry me home. I don’t think I could take seeing it again, out here on the sidewalk with people walking by and everything.” She took a deep breath. “I mean, it’s like all my life I’ve been told never to expose any side of myself in public that isn’t professionally primped and pimped to perfection, to project and reinforce some aspect of the whole Luthor Image. The thought of you just casually – omigod -” Lena’s heart rate spiked upwards as her imagination warred with her recollection of Kara in the club, her blush rising again as her knees began to wobble. She gulped. “ – casually reaching up, under y- your – under your …” She was practically panting, holding on to Kara’s hand like it was the only thing holding her up, which was probably true. “Please. Please just let me call, OK?”

Kara felt her whole face turning red, but she couldn’t help smiling at Lena’s predicament. “OK, Lena, it’s OK. You can call. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” She pressed a kiss to Lena’s forehead as she groped in her clutch for her own phone. “It’s just a little phone holster I made for when I don’t have pockets or a purse. I can even make one for you, it’s no big deal. Just a couple of little Velcro straps I put together and hung on my garter.”

Lena managed to get her breathing under control, and sent the Uber request. “Kara, it may be ‘just a little phone holster’ to you, but it’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. And I would love it if you made one for me.”

******

The next morning, long after they woke up, but not very long after they got out of bed, Kara put the finishing touches on Lena’s phone holster. “OK, sorry if my fingers were a little distracting there, but I needed to make sure it hangs in the right spot so it won’t show when you’re wearing a short dress. Now stand up and turn around for me.”

Lena did as she was asked, cheeks flushed from Kara’s lingering ministrations to her inner garter strap. Her oversized tee shirt served in the role of a mini-dress for demonstration purposes.

“OK, I’m just gonna slide your phone in here…” Kara surreptitiously pressed a couple of buttons on the phone, and reached in between Lena’s thighs to slip it into the little contraption she had put together. “Alright, now walk around, like maybe out to the kitchen, and I’ll call you so you can see how it works and start getting comfortable with it.” _Don’t giggle. Don’t giggle. Serious face. Helpful face. Don’t giggle._

Lena was still too hot and bothered to notice Kara’s internal struggle. She flexed her legs experimentally, and took a couple of tentative steps before looking up. “You know, I really can hardly feel it at all. This might actually be better than I thought it would.” She walked around the sofa, and headed off to the kitchen. “Don’t tell me when you’re calling. I want to be unprepared, OK?”

Kara waited until she heard the refrigerator door open and close, and what sounded like something being poured into a glass before she dialed, a grin threatening to split her face in two.

“EEEEEEEEK!!!!!” came from the kitchen, followed closely by a *thud* and the sound of someone thrashing on the floor. “KARA DANVERS I’M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!!!!!!”

Kara laughed so hard she almost wet herself. She was still helpless on the sofa when Lena appeared a minute later, her phone in her hand and her face as red as Supergirl’s cape. 

“Seriously? Are you trying to kill me?”

Kara gasped, trying to recover from her laughter-induced dysfunction. “Well, I figured that the best way to learn something is through demonstration, right? So I thought that once you experienced what can happen, you’d be much more likely to remember not to leave your phone on vibrate…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a fragment of a scene in a fic that I read quite some time ago, the name and author of which have long since leaked out of my memory banks. Kara had her cell phone strapped to her thigh under her dress, and in my mind, that was plasma-level hot. So this was inspired by maybe two sentences in that other story. Thanks for the inspiration, whoever you are.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did Kara's joke in the first chapter at dinner tonight, only with salad dressing instead of cereal.
> 
> My wife completely missed it.


End file.
